Vows
by Trixxie
Summary: Fluffy One-shot. Wedding vows


**A/N : I own nothing. **

**I wrote this for my Haruka. Because I was thinking about her today - and how i'm going to have to write me some vows... Enjoy ~ Trixx**

No one tells you what it feels like, the moment you realize today is the last day you'll ever be single. No one tells you the feeling of relief mixed with the stressful fear of what you're doing. The months before you're filled with excitment and joy at the prospect of marrying the person you love. You plan and orginize, you make calls and attend meeting. You pick out flowers and try one dress after dress. You ooh and ahh over rings and argue over place settings. Even with all of the planning the day creeps up on you, how could a year go by so fast? You feel like you've forgotten something, the mental list you've made seems to be short the feeling that everything will fall apart is masked by the makeup and the hair, the tug of the dress and the fear in your eyes is covered by the vail. I put my arm through my fathers and the the music guide us down the isle. Ican't bring myself to look at my bride. My stomach does a flip flop as i marvel how my life plan changed. Never had i planned to marry a woman while i was playing house as a child. It was always prince charming that swept me off my feet, never a princess. But the moment I met Haruka I knew, I knew she was the one person I could never live without, and i would never even try. When she asked me to be her wife i cried the answer of yes is she held me against her my face burried into the sweet scent of her neck. She'd been active in our wedding plans, smiling at me when i got excited, laughing as i cursed the hair dresser the three times they did my hair wrong. She tried every cake and went to every meeting; she was my rock when it got to hard. Haruka is always my rock. It wasn't until last night, after weeks of reminding her and nagging her that i realized, i hadn't written my vows.

How do you put into words how much you love someone? How do you say that you realized you'd never kiss another, never have that first love feeling again and that you don't care? How do you tell the person who'll be stuck with you through baby weight and alzhiemers that you love them? I spent the whole night staring at the blank white sheet of paper; i wandered around my hotel room wondering what Haruka was doing. Missing her. As i walk down the isle, my dress on, and my hair done I still have nothing written.

My eyes lock on her, she of course looks stunning; a dark black suite a navy shirt and a white tie. To her left stands Mamoru and I remember his vows to love and cherish Usagi until the end of time. His words were short but full of love. I reach the alter, my father lifts my vail and kisses my cheek. The commisionare askes if my father willingly agrees to the marraige and he does. 'In a thousand years i could never find anyone better for my Michiru that her Haruka.' Tears brim in my eyes as he kisses my cheek and places my hand in Haruka's. She threads her fingers through mine as we always do walking through the park or in the grocery store. The feeling that she's here, just for me, not to worry. I relax a bit.

'Friends, family and loved ones we gather here today to join two people in the eyes of the law who have already joined together in the eyes of love. We ask that you put aside any judgement against their union and see it as who souls bound together that have found eachother and after all, isn't that everyone's dream.'

'Haruka and Michiru have found in eachother the lasting pull of true love and today they wish to share that finding with all of you. Forever binding themselves together.'

'Haruka and Michiru have written their own vows and I hand the floor to them.' I took a deep breath as Haruka turned to face me. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

'Michiru.' She started, pausing to clear her throat. 'I've never been good at words.' She smiled glancing around the room of people who we'd invited her family, my family, our friends. 'My whole life I've felt lost. I never really knew who i was or what i was inteded to do. I had always felt like a square peg in a round hole. I threw myself into running away, the faster the better. When i was running i was free, I could out run the fears of not being enough. One day i ran into a wall a stunning wall of ivory skin and aqua hair. I ran into the deepest ocean and i came out a whole person. Michiru you are my reason for living, you are what i was intended for. I'm not running away anymore, now i'm only running deeper and deeper into you. Forever will never be long enough for me to tell you and show you how much i love you. I owe you everything and I will spend the rest of time showing you just how much i adore you. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my wife; i will never let you forget that. '

'And so I vow to love you, i vow to give you everything you need and anything you want. I know it doesn't sound like much, but Michiru I vow to give you all of me any way you need me.'

I let out the breath i'd been holding. Haruka wiped away the tears from my cheek before wiping her own. It was my turn and my mind was blank.

'Haruka.' I began, my hands shaking. 'I don't feel like any words could ever express how much i love you. How much i need you in my life and how i could never be without you. I know i could never express how when i look at you i feel calm. Or that yours is the most beautiful face i've ever seen. I could never fully tell you that you complete me as cliche as that is. I can only marry you today, and spend the rest of my life showing you, kissing you and loving you.' I took a deep breath. 'I promise to love you. I promise to always say you're driving to fast and running too far. I will always whine when you leave our warm bed to jog before the alarm goes off. I promise to always turn my nose up at your rock music and never keep any of the car magazines. I promise to model every outfit you think i look cute in. And I will always tease you for the way you sip your tea. I vow to love everything about you Haruka forever and even after that.'

'It is not my pleasure to announce that Haruka and Michiru have been legally joined in marriage. And I ask that they seal their union with a kiss.'

Haruka lifted my vail her eyes already closed as her soft lips caressed mine.

Hours later i lay in bed, my dress hanging on the door of the bathroom, Haruka's arms holding me tightly to her naked body. 'I have a confession.' She said.

'Mmm.' I answered without the energy to speak.

'I didn't write any vows.' She said. 'I spoke from the heart. I'm sorry Michiru, I know you told me time and again to write it down but i couldn't. I tried. I couldn't fit on paper what i wanted to say. '

A laugh escaped my lips. 'Oh Haruka.' I said smiling.

'You're angry.' She frowned.

'Not in the least, i couldn't write a word either.' I kissed her propping myself up to look her in the eyes. 'I vow to love you forever Haruka Tenoh.' I kissed her again.

'And I vow to let you.' She smiled. 'Mrs. Michiru Tenoh.'


End file.
